rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumuri __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ nl:Forum:De kroeg Să nu uitaţi RoWikicity:Alegeri ! Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 15:56 (UTC) Metrou Christianenburg, are un metrou? Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 15:27 (UTC) :Nu încă, dar ca orice capitală care se respectă ar trebui. --Mocu 3 iulie 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::Shall I create a company? Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 16:37 (UTC) Steag Vezi Utilizator:Mocu/Cutia cu nisip şi Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia cu nisip. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 06:54 (UTC) Inactiv Mocu, şi Tigru, de ce sunteţi aşa inactiv (după o săptămână extremă de activitate)? :-(. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 11:14 (UTC) :Ee, eu am nişte mici probleme pe care sper să le rezolv săptămân asta, de aia sunt mai puţin activ. --Mocu 4 iulie 2007 12:53 (UTC) ::Am fost plecat la o şcoala de vară de unde am venit ieri. Voi incerca să fiu cât pot de activ. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 10 iulie 2007 09:14 (UTC) Off topic Voi ce sport vă place? Fotbal? Ţineţi cu o echipă? Aţi auzit deja că Cristi Chivu pleacă de la AS Roma, şi se duce la Real Madrid? :-). Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 11:52 (UTC) Adlibita Are munţi, sau este doar dealuros? Are multe păduri, sau este numai câmp? Eu mi-ar place dacă are şi munţi. Şi Mocule, tu vrei Adlibita să fie continental, dar unde o se află? Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 12:01 (UTC) :Păi şi eu zic să aibă munţi. Ar fi frumos ca undeva să se întâlnească muntele cu marea. Şi ar putea fi în Europa, ar trebui doar să ne punem de acord unde (în ce zonă). --Mocu 4 iulie 2007 12:55 (UTC) ::Da, şi cu "fjord"uri? (vezi Wikipedia în engleză). P.S. ar fi bine dacă este înc-o localitate, o comună mică, ce spui. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 14:42 (UTC) Libertas (Wikistad) vrea un tratat cu noi Lol : ''Verdrag: Verdrag met ro:Adlibita # ''Hierbij verklaren de inwoners van de Republiek Libertas de Republiek Adlibita te erkennen als natie. Ook heeft/wil zij handels& vredesverdragen met haar sluiten. # De Republiek Libertas zal niet haar legers gebruiken om de politieke macht in de Republiek Adlibita te verdrijven, de economische situatie schade aan te brengen of uit tactische doeleinden Adlibita te bezetten. Omgekeerd ook, de Republiek Adlibita zal niet haar legers gebruiken om de politieke macht in de Republiek Libertas te verdrijven, de economische situatie schade aan te brengen of uit tactische doeleinden Libertas te bezetten. Ook beloven beide landen op militair gebied samente werken om de vrede te bewaren. # Libertas en Adlibita zullen het toestaan dat de landen en hun inwoners op economisch gebied samen zullen werken. ook zullen zij het toestaan dat zij aan elkaars inwoners waar verkopen. met of zonder BTW. O să traduc imediat :P. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 14:52 (UTC) # Cu aceasta declară cetăţenii din Libertas recunoaşterea de Adlibita ca o ţară. Şi vor tratate de comerţ şi pace cu Adlibita. # Republica Libertas nu o să foloseşte armatele ca să se cade puterea politică din Adlibita, să strică economia din Adlibita sau să le foloseşte pentru a ocupa Adlibita pentru scopuri tactice. Şi invers, Republica Adlibita nu o să foloseşte armatele ca să se cade puterea politică din Libertas, să se strică economia din Libertas sau să le foloseşte pentru a ocupa Libertas pentru scopuri tactice. Amândouă ţări o să promite că o să colaboreze impreună, militar, pentru a rămăne pace. # Libertas şi Adlibita o să permite că amândouă ţări şi cetăţenii lor o să colaboreze pentru o economică mai puternică. Şi o să permite să poate vânda, lucruri la cetăţenii lor, cu sau fără taxă pe valoarea adăugată. Este adevărat? Am primit un mesaj pe Wikipedia prin care mi se spune că deja pot cumpăra o silă in Christianenburg. Este adevarat?? Ramesses ' 5 iulie 2007 17:20 (UTC) :Da, dacă eşti repede mai poţi cumpera o vilă, gratis. Vezi Silvani. Alexandru 5 iulie 2007 18:44 (UTC) Si asta e adevărat?? Republica Libertas are o armata??????? Ramesses ' 5 iulie 2007 17:35 (UTC) :Cum vreţi voi? Şi România are o armată.. ? Alexandru 5 iulie 2007 18:45 (UTC) Cum? Bine, daca pot să-mi cumpăr o vilă gratis, cum fac, sau care sunt vilele gratuite?? Ramesses ' 6 iulie 2007 13:58 (UTC) :Now, everything is gratuit, yet! This will disappear when your idea will be used (soon), so if you're fast you can just buy a house, or villa, by putting your name in place of "DE VÂNZARE" (vezi Centrul Vechi). The same for magazine, restaurante, cluburi de fotbal, universitati, et cetera. Alexandru 6 iulie 2007 14:44 (UTC) Restaurant Am înfiinţat un restaurant in cartierul Silvani, insă nu ştiu cum să îl "înregistrez" în formatul Adlibita. Mă puteţi ajuta? Ramesses ' 6 iulie 2007 15:14 (UTC) :Da. Alexandru 6 iulie 2007 15:58 (UTC) Trei întrebări #Am creat o imagine în "Paint", pentru restaurantul Antiqus, dar nu pot să o uploadez pe site. Ce se întâmplă? #Suntem tot cinci utilizatori pe site sau au mai venit? #Cine va hotărâ dacă facem tratatul cu Libertas? Ramesses ' 7 iulie 2007 16:18 (UTC) #Imaginile create în Paint sunt .bmp iar serverul nu le acceptă. De aceea, trebuie să le converteşti în .jpg de exemplu. Pentru asta poţi folisi un program de modificat poze. Eu folosesc FastStone Image Viever. #S-a mai autentificat unul pe care îl cheamă Cretzu88 dar a făcut o gafă şi nu a revenit, şi au mai venit vreo 2-3 de la Wikistad. #Ne ocupăm şi de tratat, cred că suntem cu toţii de acord. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 20:14 (UTC) ::Tip, dacă o ai făcut în paint, o trebuie să salvezi în .png. Şi semnaţi voi doi cu mine tratatul cu Libertas pe http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Stemlokaal#Verdrag:_Verdrag_met_ro:Adlibita, sub ".5". Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:10 (UTC) Ceva sinistru Cred că am facut o mare prostie. Am vrut să înfiinţez o librărie în cartierul Centrul Vechi, în locul unui magazin. Am modificat numele, mărimea casuţei(micşorând-o proporţional pe cea de alături) , dar când am salvat, imaginea cartierului era arătată sub formă de text. Şi la voi la fel? :-S Ramesses ' 7 iulie 2007 17:00 (UTC) :Da la fel. O să fac eu pentru tine. Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:12 (UTC) Tigrul-alb,.. :( Mocu, stii ce este cu Tigrul-alb? S-a disperut.. :(. (PS. I'll be a bit more active now these days). Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:15 (UTC) :Habar n-am, nu ştiu ce-i cu el. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 21:39 (UTC) ::Am fost plecat la o şcoală de vară, însă acum am revenit! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 10 iulie 2007 09:17 (UTC) United Wiki Nations Este deja o propunere pentru un wikicity în limba engleză. Vedeţi "Wikicity" pe wikia. Pentru că o să fie mai multe "Wikicity-uri" acum, a fost o idee pe Wikistad despre o organizaţie, ca şi UN. Toţi şefi de stat din toate state o să fac parte din ea (deci din nl:Libertas, Adlibita, et cetera). Numele o să fie "The United Wiki Nations", şi cred că o să fie comparabil cu UN. Vreau să aud şi opinile voastre. Alexandru 8 iulie 2007 21:56 (UTC) :Da, o idee bună. Poate vorbesc cu cineva să creeze şi WikiCiudad (esWikiCity). --Mocu 9 iulie 2007 06:28 (UTC) ::Da.. dar nu putem face intai pe ro (altfel te pierdem). Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 08:10 (UTC) :::Sau altfel o comună spaniolă în Adlibita? :P. Da,.. şi un EsWikicity ar fi bun. Şi inapoi la UWN, toate ţări o sa au o clădire de UWN. Unde o să are loc schimbă după un termen de 6 luni. Şi cum am zis, toţi şefi de stat o să fac parte din ea. (deci, candideaze-te pentru alegerii!) Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 11:09 (UTC) Da, mai bine o comună spaniolă, o să vorbesc, de fapt am vorbit cu un tip din Spania, să văd ce zice. --Mocu 9 iulie 2007 19:06 (UTC) :Bene. Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 20:03 (UTC) Te rog Votaţi pentru un wiki "Romania", despre totul din România! http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Romania#Main_details. Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 14:43 (UTC) O listă pentru voi ;) De corectat. http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Categorie:Articole_care_au_nevoie_de_ajutor. (mie rusine ;)). Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:28 (UTC) : --Mocu 10 iulie 2007 17:09 (UTC) ::Merci mult! :) Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 17:10 (UTC) Format nou Nu trebuie sa avem un format "la acest articol lipseste o imagine", pentru parcuri, si etc? Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 10:01 (UTC) :Voi încerca eu să fac unul. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 11 iulie 2007 17:00 (UTC) Cum? Cum facem, facem o comuna sau un cartier în limba spaniola? Christianenburg poate avea un "Españatown"? :P. Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 10:00 (UTC) :Am putea avea o localitate (nu Christianenburg) cu mai mulţi spanioli... minorităţi cică. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 11 iulie 2007 13:23 (UTC) ::Un "suburb"? Stii ce vreau sa zic, un Otopeni de Bucuresti. Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 13:33 (UTC) Eu am vorbit pe mail cu David (Ketari) şi mi-a zis că el când o să aibă timp o să contribuie la crearea unui oraş în spaniolă. Cred că ar fi mai bine să facem o localitate separată. Aşa am avea mai multe localităţi. :) Şi mai multe pagini... :) Voi ce ziceţi? --Mocu 11 iulie 2007 14:06 (UTC) :O idee excelenta! Dar un oras nu e prea mare? O comuna e bine zic eu. (marimea ca cartier). La Wikistad sunt doua comune in alte limbi, una in Esperanto si una in engleza. Dar comuna in spaniola nu poate fi numai in spaniola.. trebuie si in romana nu? Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 15:01 (UTC) ::Poate fi în spaniolă, dar trebuie să avem şi un locuitor vorbitor de limba română. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 11 iulie 2007 16:59 (UTC) :::Si asta va fi Mocu ;), cu stiinta lui a limbii spaniola. Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 17:01 (UTC) Uite ce e ... hai să fie un oraş, dar să nu fie municipiu. Ce ziceţi? --Mocu 11 iulie 2007 18:21 (UTC) :Eu zic ca.. sa incepam cu o comuna, si daca vin multi spanioli sa o facem un oras.. Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 18:34 (UTC) Comuna Spaniola O sa fac o harta? Si cum o sa se cheama? Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 17:21 (UTC) :Wooo... stai, nu te grăbi, că nu ştiu când o să poată David să înceapă să lucreze la localitate. S-ar putea să mai dureze. --Mocu 11 iulie 2007 18:22 (UTC) ::Bine. Alexandru 11 iulie 2007 18:32 (UTC) Partide politice De 11 iulie avem si partide politice pe Wikistad.. dintre care si "PD" (nl:Democratische Partij).. ce credeti voi de partide politice si pe RoWikicity? Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 06:36 (UTC) :Mie aşa mi-e de silă de politică, încât nici să nu aud. Dar probabil va fi nevoie de partide şi pe aici, n-avem ce face. :( --Mocu 12 iulie 2007 06:43 (UTC) ::Sa mai asteptam vreo 4, 8,.. 10 luni ;). Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 06:45 (UTC) Vacanta Vreau sa aud si de la voi cand plecati (cand nu esti pe rowikicity, sigur): *21 iulie - 19 august. Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 06:45 (UTC) * 3-5 august - 1-3 septembrie. --Mocu 12 iulie 2007 06:47 (UTC) * 1 iulie - 1 septembrie. În această perioadă, cu întreruperi... Dar voi intra cât de des pot. Cand voi putea fi online. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 12 iulie 2007 12:38 (UTC) Alegerii!!!!! Mai poti fi candidat pentru "Presedinte", "Vice-Presedinte" sau "Prim-Ministru". Fii repede! Ca poimaine se inchide alegerea. Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 12:51 (UTC) Hărţi Când toate cartierele vor fi gata o să şi o hartă din Christianenburg, ca şi am făcut aici. Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 12:44 (UTC) :Ce ar fi mai corect pentru un nume de cartier? Şapte Dealuri sau Şapte Dealurile? Eu cred că primul este mai corect? Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 12:55 (UTC) :: e corect Şapte Dealuri. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 13 iulie 2007 13:54 (UTC) ::: ok. Alexandru 13 iulie 2007 13:58 (UTC) Am numai o 'hartă' de făcut.. din Şapte Dealuri. După aia sunt gata cu cartierele capitalei! :). Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 19:48 (UTC) :Mâine o să fac o hartă mai profesională. Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 19:52 (UTC) Sau asta seară: :) Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 20:29 (UTC) thumb|500px Ce credeţi? Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 20:29 (UTC) :Galben = drum expres, roşu cu galben este autostradă. Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 20:40 (UTC) ::Nu e rău deloc. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 14 iulie 2007 20:47 (UTC) Acum avem o hartă şi vreau neaparat să avem şi un metrou.. (avem un aeroport, dar nu avem o gară principală :P). O să fac o propunere. Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 20:57 (UTC) Flag Adlibita Cred că avem deja nevoie şi de flag (şi stemă cred). Propuneri? Poate să avem nişte simboluri unice? Propuneri? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 08:04 (UTC) :Vezi Steag. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 09:26 (UTC) Steagul Să alegem repejor steagul Adlibitei; e mai important. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 10:59 (UTC) :RoWikicity:Sondaje#Steagul - votaţi! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 11:02 (UTC) Fotbalul Adlibinesc Liga I, Divizia Adlibiana, Divizia A, Divizia Naţională? Propuneri? Sau face cineva un sondaj dacă nu hotărîm aici... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 18:40 (UTC) :Eu spun Cupa din Adlibita (sau cum ar fi corect), pentru că cu 4 echipe nu poţi face o competiţie serioasă. Un turneu mic, aşa. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:04 (UTC) ::Eu mă gîndeam la o ligă (sau cum o să o numim)... şi pe lîngă ea şi o Cupă. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::Poate şi aşa.. începăm cu Cupa? ;). Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:29 (UTC) Primar Nimeni nu vrea să fie primarul din Christianenburg? Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:12 (UTC) Geografie Avem munţi, în regiunea Christianenburgului? Vreau să creez o comună turistică, ca şi am făcut aici. Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:15 (UTC) Christianenburg - de făcut (infrastructură) thumb|300px Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 19:30 (UTC) *Gară centrală *Metrou *Autogară *.. Steag thumb|200px Deci l-am ales deja? Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 08:32 (UTC) :Cred că încă nu! Cel puţin pînă Mocu şi Ramesess ' votează, şi pînă tu îţi exprimi votul cu care steag nu eşti de acord! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 16 iulie 2007 09:50 (UTC) Infrastructura thumb Propunere. Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 08:46 (UTC) UWN, intalnire O intalnire de la UWN pe sambata si duminica 7, 8 septembrie? Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 09:31 (UTC)